Users of mobile devices today can routinely send text messages using instant messaging or short message service (SMS). Typically, only a simple font installed on the mobile device is used to display the text message. More advanced mobile devices contain a few font types and a user may compose a message using these previously installed fonts. However, in order for the text message to appear at the receiving mobile device in exactly the same way as at the sending device, the same font used for sending the message needs to be installed on the receiving device. Unlike in computer networking in which only one or two operating systems are typically used, many operating systems are in use by different mobile device manufacturers. The receiving mobile device and operating system are generally not the same as the transmitting device and operating system. In addition, composition of rich content messages, such as with designed fonts and emoticons requires a large memory capacity which is typically lacking as a resource in mobile devices. The transmission of graphic messages also consumes considerable bandwidth compared with traditional SMS messages, thus increasing the cost of sending such graphic messages.
Moreover, the increasing usage of instant messaging communication which in the world of personal computers enables users to add their personal touch into messages with a variety of font types and moving animations, generates a strong incentive to provide mobile subscribers to have parallel capabilities for text messaging on mobile devices.
In the prior art, some high end mobile devices are equipped with a “strong” processor and with one or more software packages (e.g. Microsoft Photo Editor) for editing graphics. Using such high end mobile devices, the user can write a “text message” in any font installed on the mobile device, save the message as a “Picture”, and send the message to the receiver device over the mobile network as an MMS (Multi Media Service) message. This prior art method that the sending device needs to contain a large set of previously installed fonts and a memory consuming installed application for graphics editing software.
Funmail and con Visual provide a service on cellular networks that addresses the need of sending animated messages based on US patent application 20010049596. The disclosure of 20010049596 involves sending a standard SMS to a short-code number containing key words such as “party”, “love”, “shopping”. A program on a remote server distills the keyword from the text, attaches a previously available animation suitable to the keyword to a multimedia message and sends an MMS to the destination number. The disclosure of 20010049596, however, does not provide the users with the experience of composing their own rich content, e.g. colorful and/or graphic text message and the message arrived at the receiving device does not resemble the message which had been sent by the originator, and the user has limited control of the rich content in the transmitted message.
US 20030154446 discloses a method and system which allows users of mobile devices to send and receive character-based, graphically expressive messages using mobile wireless. Specifically, the disclosed method allows users to establish a graphical character-based, messaging personality, including selectable images of the character that convey a certain mood.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a system and method for sending messages from, a “sending” mobile device to a “receiving” mobile device through a mobile network and in particular and system and method which require minimal resources of the mobile devices and in which the transmitted and received messages are displayed identically on both the sending device and on the receiving device.
The Short Message Service—Point to Point (SMS-PP) is defined in GSM recommendation 03.40. GSM 03.41 defines the Short Message Service—Cell Broadcast (SMS-CB) which allows messages (advertising, public information, etc.) to be broadcast to mobile users in a specified geographical area. Messages are sent via a store-and-forward mechanism to a Short Message Service Center (SMSC), which will attempt to send the message to the recipient. If the user is not reachable at a given moment, the SMSC will save the message. Later when the user is reachable, the SMSC will retry the delivery process. Both Mobile Terminated (MT), for messages sent to a mobile handset, and Mobile Originating (MO), for those that are sent from the mobile handset, operations are supported. Message delivery is best effort, so there are no guarantees that a message will actually be delivered to its recipient and delay or complete loss of a message is not uncommon, particularly when sending between networks. Users may choose to request delivery reports, which can provide positive confirmation that the message has reached the intended recipient, but notifications for failed deliveries are unreliable at best.
Transmission of the short messages between SMSC and phone can be done 5 through different protocols such as SS7 within the standard GSM MAP framework or TCP/IP within the same standard. Messages are sent with the additional MAP operation forward_short_message, whose payload length is limited by the constraints of the signaling protocol to precisely 140 bytes (140 bytes=140*8 bits=1120 bits). In practice, this translates to either 160 7-bit characters, 140 8-bit characters, or 70 16-bit characters. Characters in languages such as Arabic, Chinese, Korean, Japanese or Slavic languages (e.g. Russian) must be encoded using the 16-bit UCS-2 character encoding (see Unicode). Routing data and other metadata is additional to the payload size. Ref: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_message_service
Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a standard for a telephony messaging systems that allow sending messages that includes multimedia objects (images, audio, video, rich text) and not just text messages as in Short message service (SMS). MMS is mainly deployed in cellular networks along with other messaging systems like SMS, Mobile Instant Messaging and Mobile E-Mail.
MMS is the evolution of Short Message Service (SMS) (SMS is a text-only messaging technology for mobile networks). With MMS, a mobile device is no longer confined to text-only messages. MMS can send and receive multimedia messages such as graphics, video and audio clips, and so on. MMS has been designed to work with mobile packet data services such as GPRS and 1×.
MMS data flow starts with a subscriber using an MMS client on the mobile phone to compose, address, and send an MMS message to one or more recipients. MMS addresses can be either E.164 phone numbers (e.g., “+18005551212”) or RFC 2822 e-mail addresses (e.g., “you@yourdomain.com”). The initial submission by an MMS client to the home MMS Center (MMSC) is accomplished using HTTP with specialized commands and encodings (which are defined in a technical standard specified by the Open Mobile Alliance). Upon reception of the MMS message, the recipient MMSC (MMS Center) sends a notification to the recipient's mobile phone using either an SMS notification, HTTP Push or WAP Push. There are two modes of delivery in MMS: immediate or deferred:
Immediate delivery: When the MMS client on the mobile phone receives the MMS notification, it then immediately (without user intervention or knowledge) retrieves the MMS message from the MMSC that sent the notification. After retrieval, the subscriber is alerted to the presence of a newly arrived MMS message.
Deferred delivery: The MMS client alerts the subscriber that an MMS message is available, and allows the subscriber to choose if and when to retrieve the MMS message.
As with the MMS submission, the MMS retrieval request, whether immediate or deferred, occurs with an HTTP request. The MMSC responds by transmitting the MMS message in an HTTP response to the MMS client, after which the subscriber is finally alerted that the MMS message is available.
The essential difference between immediate and deferred delivery is that the former hides the network latencies from the subscriber, while the latter does not. Immediate or deferred delivery are handset dependent modes, which means that the handset manufacturer can provide the handset in one mode or the other or let the user decide his preference.
MMS-enabled mobile phones enable subscribers to compose and send messages with one or more multimedia parts. Multimedia parts may include text, image, audio and video. These content types should conform to the MMS Standards. For example your phone can send an MPEG-4 video in AVI format, but the other party who is receiving the MMS may not be able to interpret it. To avoid this, all mobiles should follow the standards defined by OMA. Mobile phones with built-in or attached cameras, or with built-in MP3 players are very likely to also have an MMS messaging client—a software program that interacts with the mobile subscriber to compose, address, send, receive, and view MMS messages.Ref: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multimedia_Messaging_Service#Application